Gerbong ke-13
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Summary: Aku mendapat gerbong ketiga belas dengan nomor tempat duduk yang sama. Namun, saat aku masuk, tak ada manusia! Mereka semua zombie!/My first horror fic/Sasori POV/ RnR?


**Summary: **Aku mendapat gerbong ketiga belas dengan nomor tempat duduk yang sama. Namun, saat aku masuk, tak ada manusia! Mereka semua zombie!/My first horror fic/Sasori POV/ RnR?

* * *

** Gerbong ke-13 **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©Ryucena Sapphire**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

"Pak, apa masih ada kereta yang bisa membawaku ke Suna?"

Aku bertanya pada seorang petugas loket kereta api. Saat ini aku berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah Konoha, kota tempatku bekerja. Sedangkan rumahku berada di Sunagakure, kota yang terletak kurang lebih 80 km dari Konoha.

"Sebentar," pria paruh baya itu terlihat mengecek beberapa jadwal keberangkatan kereta api. Setidaknya begitulah dugaanku.

"Ah! Ini dia!" ia lalu memberiku tiket. "Kereta terakhir berangkat jam setengah dua belas."

"Terimakasih," ujarku seraya mengeluarkan beberapa Ryo.

"Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari loket tadi berada. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Stasiun ini cukup ramai, walaupun tak seramai siang hari. Mungkin beberapa orang yang harus bekerja sampai larut malam sepertiku.

Aku mengamati tiketku. Iris _hazel_-ku menusuri tiap kata dalam tiket ini. Memang tidak ada yang aneh, namun beberapa aksara dan angka membuatku tertarik.

**Gerbong: 13**

**No tempat duduk: 13**

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Apa gerbong lain terlalu ramai hingga aku mendapat gerbong ketiga belas dan nomor tempat duduk yang sama? Dan hey! Sejak kapan gerbong sampai nomor 13? Setahuku hanya sampai nomor 12 atau setidaknya 12A dan 12B.

Suara kereta membuyarkan fantasiku akan tiket ini. Di hadapanku, sebuah kereta cukup tua berdiri angkuh. Segera kutarik tas beserta diriku agar berdiri dan menaiki kereta itu.

Aku menghitung gerbong demi gerbong untuk menemukan gerbong ketiga belas. Satu ... dua ... tiga ... empat ... sebelas ... duabelas ... tigabelas. Nah! Ini dia!

Deg!

Pukulan ringan kurasakan tiba-tiba saat aku berdiri tepat di gerbong ini. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku?

"Sudahlah..." aku tak menggubris rasa cemasku. Badanku yang teramat letih membuatku sedikit malas berpikir lebih lanjut. Ditambah lagi, ini kereta terakhir yang akan membawaku ke Suna. Aku tidak mau disangka gembel dengan menginap semalaman di stasiun Konoha.

"Sebelas ... duabelas ... tigabelas..." aku kembali menghitung urutan tempat duduk. Kutolehkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Hm ... aneh sekali. Tempat duduk lain diisi dengan dua orang atau lebih. Sedangkan tempat dudukku? Sendiri _Man!_

Aku merasa seperti _forever alone _saja. Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah bagus kalau aku duduk sendiri? Kan bisa lebih leluasa. Selain itu, sepertinya penghuni lain gerbong ini bukan berasal dari Suna maupun Konoha. Entahlah ... wajah mereka terlihat asing. Sepertinya mereka berasal dari Amerika atau Inggris. Dan bukankah itu bagus jika mereka tidak duduk di sampingku? Aku takut jika mereka mencelakaiku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara peluit kereta dan kurasakan kereta ini mulai bergerak—maju. Aku memejamkan mataku. Beristirahat sejenak kurasa tak ada salahnya.

* * *

Teng ... teng...

Suara lonceng menggema mengusik diriku. Tunggu dulu? Lonceng?

Aku mengerjapkan iris _hazel_-ku. Pandanganku mengarah pada jam besar dengan lonceng. Hey! Sejak kapan di sini ada lonceng?

Setelah tigabelas kali berbunyi—aku sempat menghitung lonceng itu—, jam tua itupun berhenti. Aku menoleh ke sekitar. Dan ... pemandangan yang kulihat sungguh membuat jantungku ingin copot!

Ini tidak mugkin!

Di sekelilingku ... di sekelilingku kini tak ada lagi manusia. Mereka ... mereka berubah menjadi zombie!

Kenapa bisa ada zombie di sini? Ke mana penumpang yang lain? Atau mungkin ... para zombie ini adalah penumpang yang lain?

"Graaahhh!"

Gawat! Salah satu dari mereka melihatku disusul zombie yang lain dengan cepat. Owh, ini darurat! Aku harus segera mencari jalan keluar yang tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Aku meronggoh tasku saat kurasakan mereka mulai bangkit dan mengerubungi bangkuku yang terletak di pojok kereta. Seperti di film, mereka berjalan sangat lambat. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar aku bisa menghadapi mereka.

Bzztt ... bzzztt...

Aku menyetrum para zombie sialan itu dengan alat proteksi diri dari tasku. Tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Buktinya, mereka kembali bangkit.

Aku kembali meronggoh tasku. Kali ini aku menemukan pentungan hansip. Kau mungkin heran kenapa bisa ada pentungan hansip di tasku. Jawabannya sederhana, karena Deidara—rekan kerja sekaligus rivalku—yang menuduhku akan mencelakai manager tempat kerjaku dengan pentungan hansip dan membuatku harus mengerjakan lembur hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih sekaligus memberinya bogem mentah esok.

Itupun kalau aku masih bisa bernapas.

Bug! Bug!

Sial! Walau aku sudah memukul mereja sekuat tenaga, mereka tetap saja bangkit. Tak ada habisnya! Dan tenagaku mulai menipis. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku jadi santapan tengah malam mereka. _Holy shit! This is dafuq, Man!_

Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku belajar kata-kata kelewat sopan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah nyawaku. Aku dihadapkan pada dua kemungkinan.

Lari atau mati.

Dan aku lebih memilih opsi yang pertama.

Berpikir, Sasori! Ayo berpikir!

Craaatthh

Aku menghindar dari cakaran salah satu zombie. Dan sebagai gantinya, kursi di belakangku yang terkena serangannya. Aku melancarkan tendangan, pukulan, dan sikutan pada zombie itu. Beruntunglah aku pernah ikut ekskul Merpati Putih saat SMA dulu.

Um ... um ... ah!

Jendela.

Itu dia! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?

Aku segera melompat ke salah satu sisi tempat duduk. Zombie sialan itu masih saja berusaha melukaiku. Segera aku layangkan pentungan hansip ke kaca itu.

Oh sial! Tidak pecah.

Bagaimana ini?

Panik dan nekat, aku langsung menggunakan badanku untuk menjebol kaca itu.

Braaakkk! Praangg!

Aku berguling setelah nekat menabrak kaca itu. Badanku dipenuhi luka-luka. Tapi aku bersyukur dapat lolos dari zombie keparat itu. Setidaknya, aku bisa lari dan sembunyi.

"Ha ... hahahaha—ukh..." aku terkekeh pelan seraya menarik diriku. Sakit.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Sekali lagi, pemandangan di hadapanku membuatku kalut.

Aku berada di ... jalan raya?

Aku menerawang ke sekeliling. Pandanganku tertuju pada papan nama. Beruntung lampu jalanan membuatku mampu untuk membacanya.

**Jalan Nusantara III**

Aku terpaku. Jalan ini ... jalan ini merupakan jalan komplekku berada! Lalu...

Tunggu dulu!

Kalau aku berada di jalaban komplek, lantas apa yang kunaiki tadi? Zombie-zombie tadi juga? Karena tidak mungkin, kan ada kereta bawah tanah yang melintas di jalan raya tanpa rel? Komplek pula.

Brukk!

Aku merasakan tubuhku ambruk. Seketika pandanganku menjadi gelap. Namun disisa-sisa kesadaranku, aku tahu satu hal.

Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa 13 dianggap angka keramat.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

**Sayla: **Helo! Sayla 'Sy' Regina here! Pengganti Cena selamanya! Ya-ha! *nembak-nembakin riffle gun*

**Ryu: **Enak aja! Balik sana ke alammu! *ngedorong Sayla sampai ke jurang*

**Sayla: **Awas kau! *nodongin riffle gun*

**Ryu: ***ngacangin Sayla* fanfiksi horor pertama sayah. Terinspirasi dari kisah aniki saya di on the spot tentang 7 jebakan alam (minna-tachi mungkin ada yang pernah nonton juga?). Saya ngeri yang keenam dan ketujuhnya. Dan terimakasih pada Sayla yang tega menghasut saya untuk menulis fic singkat dan dengan imajinasi kelewat fantasi begini.

Ngomong-ngomong saya belum pernah naik kereta jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Saya tahu 'isi' kereta dari Harry Potter.

**Sayla: **Upay!

**Ryu: **Kenapa lo masih di sini?!

**Sayla: **suka-suka gue dong!

**Ryu: **Anyway, review, ya? Saran serta kritik sangat diterima (but NO to the FLAME!) anak P-1 harus review, lho! :P *dikubur*

**Sayla: **Ya-ha! Silahkan koreksi kesalahan author yang masih dalam tahap rehabilitasi pasca... (Ryu langsung ngebantai Sayla)

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan, Tuhan memberikan hal diluar harapanmu agar kau bisa menerima kenyataan.

**^Ryucena Sapphire^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
